Just Another Pokemon Fanfic
by kaito9049
Summary: Well...this is...original. Here's the story: three teenage boys (plus a nine-year old girl) go on a pokemon adventure, in which they meet famous pokemon masters...and they're all the same age, for simplicity's sake. So, what makes this fanfic any different from the rest of them? Very little. Just a warning. Rated T for eventual violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I did not like formatting this fanfic for this site...I like my indents, but they would not stay when I copied it over to Doc Manager. Eh, I can live with it. I just got bored and decided to write this. It's a bit strange, but I have too much time on my hands anyway. Review if you have the time, I suppose.**

**Edit: I just realized that this chapter is essentially a wall of text, so I cut it in half. If the movements between chapters seem off, then you know why.**

* * *

Indigo stood on the roof of Sky Pillar. Looking up, he noticed storm clouds hovering above him—extremely dangerous at his altitude.

"Indigo!" Devlin called from his right. "Let's take this guy out!" Indigo looked forward, where a shadowy figure stood. Indigo couldn't make out his face, or any other defining feature. He heard the sound of a pokeball being opened from his left.

Dirk stood with his Rayquaza, his dark brown hair billowing in the wind that had picked up for no apparent reason. Devlin sent out his Dialga, and time seemed to slow down.

Indigo didn't need a pokeball. He cried out to the heavens in a loud voice: "Come to me, Arceus!" Immediately a flash of lightning came down, and the god-like pokémon roared. The figure stood there unflinchingly. The trio prepared to unleash the power of the legendries upon their enemy. Indigo suddenly felt a pain in his gut, and he toppled over as "Nyan Cat" played in the background…

"HOLY CRAP!" Indigo yelped, sitting straight up. Devlin burst out laughing. Emma, who had decided to jump on Indigo's stomach, simply grinned.

"What in the flying heck, sis?!" Indigo demanded, pushing Emma over. The 9-year old stuck out her tongue at him. Indigo groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"It's time to wake up, dude," Devlin said. "We've been waiting for years to get a license."

"Then we can wait half an hour longer," Indigo told his brother. He wasn't too enthusiastic about leaving his home in the first place, and now that the day was upon him, he liked the idea even less.

"I'm going to leave with or without you, dude," Devlin said, opening the door to the hallway. Devlin was _hyped _beyond imagination. For the past two weeks, adventuring with Indigo and Dirk was all that he could talk about. He knew he would miss his parents a bit, but he was sure to call them all the time…if he wasn't busy.

"Fine, fine," Indigo muttered, getting up.

"You were pretty out of it. Have a nice dream?"

Indigo grabbed his satchel and his backpack. "More like a nightmare," he mumbled. "I'll tell you about it on the way to Dirk's."

"Alright, then. Come on, Emma." Emma hopped off Indigo's bed and followed Devlin out the door. Indigo changed into slightly faded blue jeans, a comfortable white T-shirt, and a small blue vest sweater. He looked into the mirror attached to the back of the door. The tall, black-haired, pale skinned 14-year old looked extremely nervous and awkward. As opposed to Devlin, who had short, curly dirty blonde hair, wore stylish clothes, and was only an inch shorter than Indigo, Indigo didn't think he looked like a trainer at all. But Devlin was completely—what's the word he used? Hyped?—for becoming a trainer. He probably hoped to get another girlfriend on the way as well—and he probably would. Indigo rarely interacted with the opposite gender, and he preferred to keep his emotions in check. It wasn't that he didn't consider it before; he just didn't see it working out for him. As for Dirk…well, Dirk mostly just acted like an idiot around girls. Indigo looked around his room one last time, took a breath, and stepped out the door.

Quickly walking downstairs, the scent of bacon filled his lungs. "Ah, mom, you're awesome," Indigo said, grinning. Devlin and Emma were already eating. Indigo took his seat at the table, and his mother turned from the stove.

"I figured that you'd need the energy," she replied.

The children's' father walked out of his office. "Indigo, how do you make a video full screen?" the man asked.

"Well, dad, first you have to contact the aliens, and then once you negotiate a treaty, ask for a 55-K22-Caliber rifle, and then shoot the computer," Indigo said, smirking. Indigo, Devlin, and Emma snickered at their father's unfortunate disadvantage with technology.

"I would say that you're not getting a present for Christmas, but then again…" the man shot back. The two teenagers laughed at their father's quick comeback, but Emma looked troubled.

"I forgot about that!" she exclaimed. "_Oppa_, will you buy me a present at Christmas?" she asked whichever brother had the more money at the moment. Indigo and Devlin grimaced. Neither of them wanted to take Emma along with them, for various reasons, but their mother had insisted.

"I…suppose," Indigo replied dryly.

"She's your problem now," the father murmured to himself.

Once the trio had finished their breakfast, they hugged and kissed their parents good-bye. "Be sure to take lots of pictures," their mother said.

"I will," Devlin piped up, checking his camera bag one more time.

"Do you have your extra clothes?" She asked.

"Yes," they replied.

"Money?"

"Yes."

"Phone?"

"Yes."

"Dragon ball—"

"_Ahmoni, _we have everything," Indigo sighed.

"Alright then…be sure to call once you get to Petalburg."

"Remember that for me, Devlin," Indigo joked.

"Ha. Ha," Devlin replied dryly.

The three of them left the house, gazing at the road ahead. "And so it begins," Indigo murmured thoughtfully.

"What about Dirk?" Devlin asked.

Indigo thought for a second. "Dang it, bro, you just ruined the awesomeness of that line," he muttered.

Devlin shrugged. "So, what did you dream about?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You told me that—"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I remember now." Indigo proceeded to relay his dream to Devlin. When he was done, Devlin cheered.

"Awesome! I get a Dialga!"

"My dreams mean nothing. If they did, I would be Batman."

"Who?"

"…I don't know."

"Anyway, haven't you heard? Once someone dreams of something at the beginning of their adventure, especially if it's dark and epic, it always comes true."

Indigo stared at his brother. "Yes, it could be that, or it could have been the pizza that you insisted we feast on the night before."

"Suuuuure." The two brothers had to stop a bit to wait for Emma to finish talking to one of her school friends. Indigo stared into the distance. "What's up?' Devlin asked.

"…we need to go back home."

"WHAT?!"

"I forgot my phone…" Indigo admitted sheepishly.

* * *

After Indigo had returned from the house, Devlin knocked on the door of Dirk's house. Dirk instantly popped out. "HelOOOOREY?!" the teen said.

"Bro, can you pretend that your brain cells aren't completely disintegrated?" Indigo groaned.

"Ok." Dirk replied. The boy was six months younger than Devlin, who was two months younger than Indigo (as Devlin's mother remarried while she was pregnant with him).

"Hi, Jerk!" Emma said gleefully.

Dirk waved to the young girl before turning to Devlin and Indigo again. "So, we ready?"

"Well, we are, but are you?" Devlin smirked. Indigo chuckled.

Dirk blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Your clothes, dude."

Dirk looked down at his clothes. He was wearing cargo shorts and a shirt advertising a new video game where people fought with magical weapons called "guns" instead of pokémon. "What's wrong with it?" he asked.

"Beanie, bro," Indigo said.

Dirk's hands instantly flew to the top of his head. "Aw, shoot!" he exclaimed, running back into the house. Dirk was rarely seen without his black and silver beanie, which he had gotten in Kanto while he was there on vacation. He ran back outside a minute later. "Ok, thanks."

"And so it begins," Devlin chimed. Indigo glared at him. "What?" Devlin protested.

* * *

It was Summer in Hoenn, and in the city of Rustboro, the heat seemed amplified. Luckily, once the group got on the road south of the large town, the temperature decreased to a comfortable degree. They soon entered the Petalburg Woods.

"Alright, does everyone have their antidotes and repels?" Indigo asked, looking at the three other soon-to-be trainers. They nodded. "Alright then. Don't step in anything. Especially you, Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I know. I'm not an idiot." Devlin opened his mouth to reply with a witty repartee, but wisely decided otherwise.

The group walked in a single file, careful to keep out of most of the brush and foliage. "Hey, there's the perfect pokemon for you, Dirk," Devlin said, pointing to a Slakoth.

Dirk blinked. "What is it?" he asked. Indigo and Devlin grinned at each other. Dirk wasn't very aware of the many kinds of pokemon that existed, which led to some very comedic conversations, such as the time when Indigo compared Dirk to a Magicarp, only for his friend to proudly announce it to a group of girls.

Devlin had some trouble with the trainers in the forest. Emma was constantly looking from one place to another, Dirk just looked straight ahead, and Indigo looked at the ground somewhere, but Devlin smiled in greeting at everyone he saw. The bug catchers took this as a challenge to a battle. Three times the group had to explain that they had not yet received a pokemon.


	2. Chapter 2

After about an hour of walking, they were out of the thick collection of trees and bushes. Realizing that they were getting close to Petalburg, the group began to get excited.

"I want a Pikachu!" Emma said happily.

"How original," Indigo noted.

"Screw that! Torchic for the win!" Devlin said with a grin.

"Mudkip, just so I can beat you," Dirk chuckled.

"You guys do know that the selections aren't going to just be the First Wave starters, right?" Indigo commented. The rest of the group just stared at him. He sighed and shook his head. "I told you guys to read the manual."

"I did my homework," Dirk insisted, referring to the test that they (minus Emma) would have to take.

"I should hope so," Indigo chuckled.

"I don't have to take a test," Emma sang. Indigo lightly smacked her over her head.

"How many people are going to be there?" Dirk asked.

"Most of them are going to the other registration locations," Devlin said.

"And for good reason!" Indigo chimed. Legendary pokemon trainers Green, Ruby, Sapphire, and Yellow were sent to four different cities in Hoenn to personally run the registration events. It was every trainer's dream to be as awesome as Green (despite his fans' unfortunate confusion of his gender), but as for the other trainers…not so much. Ruby allegedly was a master of beauty contests and…no one really gave a crap. In fact, most new trainers made fun of him for it. Sapphire was slightly more popular, but she was kind of…creepy. And Yellow…was really too polite to be get any news coverage. Because of this and the fact that she wasn't that good of a teacher, she was assigned to Petalburg, where the least amount of trainers was expected to appear. It was also the closest location to Rustboro City.

"How are they choosing which trainers get which pokemon?" Emma asked.

"Most of the pokemon selections are going to wherever Green is, right?" Dirk added.

"Yeah," Indigo replied, frowning. "I don't know how they're assigning the pokemon."

"I hope we get to choose them," Devlin said. "I'd even let you guys choose first," he said with a wink.

"Why? So you can pull a Rival Maneuver on us?!" Indigo yelped.

"I'm horrified that you would even consider that!" Devlin said in a tone of mock surprise. Before Indigo could reply, the group found themselves approaching the streets of Petalburg. "Here we go," Devlin breathed.

Indigo suddenly stopped. "What's up, dude?" Devlin asked.

"I just realized," he replied, "that we just left school, forgot any potential thought of being a scientist or any other occupation, as three fourteen-year old boys, taking a nine-year old girl, going on an adventure around the region, taking supernatural creatures from their habitat, and having them beat the crap out of each other, while making money off of it. Somehow, that doesn't seem…right."

"DUDE!" Devlin shouted. "We can own Charizards. Your argument is invalid!"

Indigo blinked. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he admitted, walking on.

They found a table near the Petalburg Gym. On the table was a sign with the words, 'New Trainer Regerstration Here.' "They misspelled 'registration'," Devlin noted with a smirk.

"That's what happens when you put a kid in charge of…anything," Indigo replied.

"Yellow's not a kid, is she?" Dirk asked.

"I dunno. I thought she was about five years younger than Red," Indigo said.

"Nah, she has to be at least sixteen by now, right?" Devlin argued.

"Wait, how old is Red? Isn't he eighteen?" Dirk said. The three teens looked at each other, thoroughly confused. "Maybe we should just ask her," he suggested.

"Aaand this is why you don't have a girlfriend, Dirk," Devlin chuckled. "Never ask a girl what her age is."

"If I remember correctly, not asking a girl her age resulted in your dating a girl who was almost eighteen years of age," Indigo noted.

"We weren't _really_ dating," Devlin insisted, embarrassed. "Anyway, my money's on sixteen."

"I still say she's about eleven," Indigo said.

"She's fourteen," Emma said. "And so is Red."

"Oh, really?" Devlin said, grinning. Dirk and Indigo both smacked Devlin over the head.

"Don't get any ideas, bro," Indigo said dryly. "Besides, Red's been fourteen for three years."

"Now that you mention it, I've read of this trainer who's stayed ten for around sixteen years." Dirk pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Wasn't he voted the 'biggest idiot in pokemon trainer history'?" Devlin said, smirking.

"Time is weird," Indigo muttered. "Celibi must like screwing around with humans." Without another word on age or time, they walked up to the person running the table. Various flyers and forms were scattered around the table. Across from the group was a boy with stark black hair. He had placed a billiard cue against the table, and was reading manga.

Devlin cleared his throat, causing the boy to look up. "Oh, are you here for the registration?" he asked. "One sec…uh…YELLOW!" He looked at the group sheepishly. "I actually can't legally approve applications. She just told me to watch the table."

Emma suddenly gasped. "HEY! Aren't you Gold?!"

The boy smirked and struck a heroic pose. "It seems that my reputation has preceded me," he said, his voice dripping with pride.

"Ooh! Can I have your autograph?" Emma said cheerfully, taking a picture out of her bag.

"Of course, miss, I'd be honored to—whoa!" Gold grimaced. Emma had handed him a printed fan picture of Crystal and him on a date. "Wha-wha—"

"And can you get Crystal to sign it too? And when are you going to get married? Can I come to the wedding?"

Indigo, Dirk, and Devlin tried to hold in their laughter at Gold's embarrassment. Devlin finally decided to spare the boy. "Alright, Emma, that's enough. Just let the guy sign the picture." Gold quickly wrote out his signature, albeit unhappily. "By the way, how old are you, dude?" Devlin asked.

"Fourteen," Gold mumbled, still in shock at the picture. The three other boys glanced at each other.

"And how old is Blue? And Ruby?" Dirk asked, trying to get a general idea of the famous trainers' ages.

"Both are fourteen. Don't…don't ask how. Your brain will explode," Gold replied. Just then, a blond girl ran up to the table, out of breath.

"Sorry about that, Gold," Yellow said. "I was helping a couple of trainers catch their first pokemon."

"I thought I was supposed to do that, and you were supposed to approve these forms," Gold protested.

"…oh. Sorry! I forgot." The girl smiled happily, unfazed by Gold's obvious displeasure.

"Here you go," Indigo interjected, handing Yellow both his and Emma's forms. Devlin and Dirk followed suit, having had filled them out at home.

"Oh! New trainers! Great!" Yellow quickly looked through the papers. "And you're going to be a group?" she asked.

"Well, no, miss, these are actually my servants," Devlin joked.

Yellow's eyes grew wide. "Really?! Are you a prince?!"

Devlin cringed, not expecting the girl to take his words so unquestioningly. "He's joking," Indigo quickly explained.

"Oh…right. Well, who's the leader of your group?" she asked.

Before Dirk or Devlin could speak up, Indigo decided to quickly say something. "We don't really have a leader," he said. Devlin opened his mouth to disagree, but Indigo kicked him in the shin.

"Well, it's more of a formality," Yellow explained. "Groups of trainers are supposed to be recorded, sort of like guilds."

The three boys looked at each other. None of them were actually willing to take on the responsibility of the entire group, even if it was just for legal records. Emma, on the other hand, quickly volunteered. "I wanna be leader!" she shouted. "And can I have your autograph, Yellow?"

"Don't do it!" Gold hissed. "She might pair you up with Green or something."

Yellow smiled politely. "Of course!" she said cheerfully. "What do you want me to si—oh." Emma had handed her a picture of Red and Yellow holding hands. Yellow's face flushed a deep scarlet. With shaking hands, she signed the picture. "Promise me that you won't show that to Red, 'kay?" she said to Emma.

The young girl tilted her head. "But it's already on the Internet," she protested. Yellow groaned sadly.

Meanwhile, the three boys were debating who should be listed as the leader of the group. Indigo argued that Devlin was the most charismatic of the group, and thus should be the captain. Devlin pointed out that Indigo was the best researcher of the three, and was therefore more qualified. Dirk…was allowed to keep out of the choice, which he deeply appreciated. "Maybe we _should _make Emma the leader," Devlin suggested. "If we crash and burn, it's going to be on her."

"Yes, but do we really want to take orders from the girl who insisted that we drink water out of a bowl?" Indigo replied.

Yellow walked up to them, her face still a bit red. "Have you guys decided?" she asked. The boys looked at each other nervously.

"I guess it's decided," Gold said, standing up. "I volunteer to join your group and become your leader." The others looked at him, amazed at how quickly he had forced himself into leadership. Nevertheless, they whispered among themselves, eventually agreeing to let the more experienced trainer lead them.

Yellow clasped her hands together happily. "Yay! Can I come with you guys?"

Gold flinched. It wasn't that he disliked Yellow, but…she could get a bit...much. "Uh…I don't know if they would like that," he said slowly.

"We already let you in, didn't we?" Dirk pointed out. Yellow gave a small cheer and hugged Dirk quickly. Dirk froze. "I like shorts!" he yelled. "They're comfy and easy to wear!" Yellow took a few steps away from the teen as Dirk facepalmed.

"Smooth move, dude," Devlin noted, grinning.

"I thought you had to run the booth," Indigo told Yellow.

She shrugged. "Actually, Green advised me to pack up as soon as possible. He said that I didn't want to meet any 'yuri shippers', whatever those are. We've already been here for a week, and we're not really getting many new trainers."

Devlin froze. "Wait! Nobody move!" he yelped. He quickly took his camera out of his bag. "This is the start of our journey!" he exclaimed. Indigo and Dirk groaned, but they stood next to a wall, along with the rest of the group. Devlin set the camera on auto-timer before quickly running to join the others. Devlin decided to take four more pictures, despite Indigo's insistence that the photos turned out fine.

The newly licensed trainers then took some time to call their parents, who asked them about their new pokemon, which they didn't have yet. Yellow had explained that they would receive a randomly selected pokemon the following day, as it was getting late. The six trainers checked into a small hotel that had been built recently. Dirk volunteered to pay for the three rooms that they were staying in. Dirk's parents were considerably wealthier than Indigo's and Devlin's, and thus had received a generous amount of money for him to use on his journey. The group was split into two people per room; Indigo and Devlin shared a room, as did Gold and Dirk, and Yellow and Emma.

* * *

"So, you hoping for a Bagon tomorrow?" Indigo asked Devlin.

His brother shrugged. "I'll take whatever pokemon I get," he replied.

"Even if it's a Luvdisc?"

"…maybe I do care a little."

* * *

"I'm telling ya; Typlolosions are way better than Blazikens," Gold said.

"No, no, Fighting-Fire is one of the best type combos out there," Dirk argued.

"Hey, who's the pokemon master here?" Gold shot back.

"You're just a 'hatcher'. I'm sure the girls go crazy for you." Dirk chuckled.

Gold opened his mouth to reply, but his Pichu began to laugh at him. "Aw, shut up," he muttered, tossing a pokeball at the mouse pokemon.

* * *

"—and then you put on this one, and then this one, and then either this one or this one," Emma continued. The girl had been trying to teach Yellow how to apply makeup. Yellow simply nodded politely, despite her inexperience with the subject. "You can try it tomorrow," Emma said.

Yellow smiled sheepishly. She never really cared too much about her looks (heck, she even pretended to be a boy for a while), but Blue had insisted that Yellow be a master at fashion by the time she got back from Hoenn. "So," the blonde began, trying to change the subject, "what pokemon are you hoping to get?"

"A Luvdisc," the child replied excitedly. "It's shaped like a heart!"

"I see…"

* * *

Meanwhile, a dark figure got up from his seat. "So, the story starts here…," he murmured.

Another figure walked up next to the first man. "It should seem so, sir," the second figure replied. "But sir…why the heck are we here?"

The first man, Bob, threw his hands up in the air. "I don't know; there's not even a 'secret enemy' in this fanfic! We're really just making this chapter go on longer." A crash rumbled throughout the building. "What was that?" Bob asked.

"That was the fourth wall, sir. It just blew up."

"Brilliant…" The man suddenly did the Macarena while pouring hot yellow coffee onto his forehead. "I REALLY FREAKING HATE YOU, WRITER!" he shouted. "YOU CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS TO ME!"

But I totally could. And it was awesome.


End file.
